


Me Among The Mighty

by Psyga315



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: The Inkling stood as she saw the Super Smash Brothers before her. This is just a small thought process.





	Me Among The Mighty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i had to do it to em](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366213) by Sketchy (the) Changeling. 



The Inkling’s jaw dropped as she saw the many heroes and villains that stood before her. She knew exactly what this meant. To be acknowledged and invited to join by the Super Smash Brothers was a badge of honor for any game. She was just a starting franchise. The most recognition she got were Mii costumes. Even Corrin got a character slot when his game was recently released.

But now?

Now she can be a fully fledged Super Smash Brother. She smiled as tears came out of her eyes. She then ran towards the Super Smash Brothers, among the mighty.


End file.
